This invention relates generally to signaling devices or implements and more particularly to a signaling device which reflects the rays of the sun or moon to signal a message to a target or object, which signal is to be read by an individual generally at or on the target.
The signaling device of the present invention permits the user to be assured that the reflections from a reflective surface or mirror are being properly directed or aimed to the recipient of the message. The mere utilization of a mirror for signaling does not guarantee that the reflective band of light is being properly directed to the individual who has to read and decode same. In normal practice the receiver of the message is at a great distance from the individual sending the message, such that the sender is not totally sure that he is transmitting the signal to the target such that the receiver can properly receive and interpret same.
Various types of signaling devices have been devised which rely on a source of natural light, such as, sunlight or moonlight to reflect signals of light to a remote target. One of the difficulties associated with such devices is the problem of quickly aligning the reflected light with the target.